1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to adjustable heavy duty vibration absorbing and damping mounts particularly used with foundations for heavy equipment wherein the mount is capable of uniformly distributing and damping large vertical and horizontal forces, and is vertically adjustable, and is capable of effectively absorbing vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to mount vibration producing equipment such as presses, machine tools, etc. on vibration absorbing supports whereby the vibrations generated by the equipment are not transmitted to the supporting surface, such as a floor. Such vibration absorbing supports reduce noise, reduce wear in the equipment being supported, reduce down time, improve efficiency, provide an improved work environment and protect the supporting surface from damage. Such vibration absorbing supports for equipment and apparatus may include pads formed of fabric, rubber or neoprene compounds or synthetic plastic materials capable of bearing high loads. Also, coil and air springs have been used to support equipment to absorb vibrations.
Very heavy dynamic equipment such as presses, large machine tools and large generators and turbines are often mounted upon concrete foundations which are, in turn, supported upon leveling and vibration absorbing anchors. The assignee, Unisorb Inc. of Jackson, Mich., produces a line of machinery installation systems for vibrating apparatus, and produces heavy duty vertically adjustable levelers or machinery mounts under the trademarks LEV-L-LINE.RTM. and FIXATOR.RTM. wherein vertical adjustment of machinery and machinery supporting foundations can be made, which is very important with respect to the installation of large machine tools, turbines and generators, where rotating shafts must be very accurately aligned.
However, in the past, a heavy duty support for machines or machinery foundations has not been available which is capable of both vertical adjustment and efficient vibration absorption, or wherein the vibration absorbing and damping characteristics can be readily changed and the present invention is directed to such apparatus.